Darryl Kern
|first = "Manhunt" |playedby = R.E. Rogers }} Darryl Kern, a.k.a. The Bowery Stalker, was a serial killer, serial rapist, and serial kidnapper. Some of his crimes were committed along with his partner Marvin Posey. History Kern received an honorable discharge of the army because of his antisocial behavior; when questioned by Fin and Munch, his former commanding officer Col. Marsden says that Kern believed the purpose of the army was to kill people. Kern befriended Marvin Posey, whom he dominated. Kern and Posey went on a murder spree in New York, kidnapping and murdering several women. one such woman escaped, however, and led the police to the garage where they had held her captive. By then, however, Kern and Posey had taken off. Some time later, Kern murdered a companion who owned a farm near the Canadian border. He and Posey took over the farm and built a military bunker for "the upcoming racial war". Kern's journal later revealed plans to survive there and create a new generation by impregnating female sex slaves, whom they would kidnap and hold captive in the bunker. However, Kern later admitted that his true motives were rape, torture and murder. Manhunt Munch and Fin hunted Kern and Posey all the way from New York City up to their hideout, after a witness unsuccessfully attempted to interfere in the duo's latest kidnapping. As the police closed in on the duo, Kern murdered Posey before fleeing the farm with two hostages, a mother and her daughter, and crossing the border into Canada. When the police found the farm, they also several bodies buried around the property. Finally, the Canadian police arrested Kern for shoplifting in a supermarket, and found the hostages alive and physically unharmed in his stolen vehicle. Munch interviewed Kern, who gloated about being a step ahead of the police for over a year. He then said that he would not face the death penalty, as Canada does not extradite suspects unless the death penalty is waived. ADA Alex Cabot came to Munch's aid. At the extradition hearing, she claimed that the state of New York would try Kern for car theft. Despite the Canadian prosecutor's attempt to contest the extradition, the Canadian judge granted the extradition; thus, Kern was now eligible for the death penalty. Kern was brought back to a New York state facility, where he was arrested for the murders and greeted by a satisfied Munch: 'Welcome home, Darryl'. Trivia *Darryl Kern and Marvin Posey were based on real life serial killers Leonard Lake and Charles Ng. Lake committed suicide by swallowing a cyanide pill, when caught for shoplifting. Ng was arrested in Canada and tried to fight extradition on the same terms as Kern did in "Manhunt". His request was denied and he is today awaiting the death penalty in California for eleven counts of murder. Known Victims *Raped, tortured, mutilated, and/or murdered at least 18 unnamed people and buried their bodies prior to being suspected by authorities *2000: **Ernest Dillman **Four unnamed women **Sarah Kimmel **Arnold and Amanda Cokely: ***Arnold Cokely ***Amanda Cokely *2001: **Annie Tassler **Jenny Michaelson and her unnamed mother **An unnamed couple **Marvin Posey Category:Deceased Category:Serial Killers Category:Serial Rapists Category:SVU Characters Category:Males Category:US military personnel Category:Death row prisoners Category:Criminal Masterminds Category:Serial Kidnappers Category:Executed Criminals